SoLaMi♡Dressing
SoLaMi♡Dressing is an idol unit composed of the members of SoLaMi♡SMILE and Dressing Pafé. They formed their unit in Episode 25 for the Christmas Idol Grand Prix. Their main objective is, presumably, to obtain the components of the Paradise Coord. History Laala, Mirei, Sophie, Shion, Dorothy, and Leona first formed their unit in Episode 25 and competed in the Christmas Idol Grand Prix, in which they performed Realize!. They emerged the winners, earning themselves the Paradise Shoes, a component of the Paradise Coord: the best coord in all of PriPara. However, they disbanded in Episode 26 after losing the Paradise Coord to Faruru and continued activities as separate units. They later reunited in Episode 35 with a new song and got back the Paradise Coord. In Episode 37, they performed Saints' song Make it! in order to awaken Faruru, who two episodes earlier had fallen into a coma-like state after snapping her Friends Ticket to trade with Laala. The six Cyalume Change with the Paradise Coord, but it doesn't last for long as the coord quickly loses its sparkle. The group manage to make the Paradise Coord shine once more after the entire audience starts singing using Prism Voice, which they discover can belong to anyone as long as they have strong enough wishes. They continue their performance of Make it!, activating their own Prism Voices and awakening Faruru, who begins singing with them. The performances allows the creation of multiple Paradise Coord PriTickets, which is distributed to everyone in PriPara. After the concert, the rest of SoLaMi♡Dressing are reluctant to let Faruru trade Friends Tickets with Laala after their disastrous first try. However, they soon find that, after a successful trade with Laala, Faruru is now capable of doing so without the earlier complications occurring, and eagerly ask to trade their own Friends Tickets with her. In Episode 38, they attend Faruru's birthday party, where they learn from Kuma and Usagi that they have all ranked up to Major Class. The group helps search for Unicorn when the mascot disappears after the party, and bid farewell to her and Faruru when the two journey off together, with Laala promising Faruru that they will meet again someday. Presumably the day after Faruru and Unicorn leave, the six enter PriPara, once more into their separate units, and decide to take on a spring live audition, but are informed by Meganee Akai that they are unable to enter themselves up. SoLaMi♡SMILE and Dressing Pafé are then disbanded by Meganii Akai, leaving the group in shock. This is later found out to be due to the new Dream Theater. To form a Dream Team they new Charms have to glow. Members SoLaMi♡SMILE * Laala Manaka (co-center) * Mirei Minami * Sophie Hojo Dressing Pafé * Shion Todo (co-center) * Dorothy West * Leona West Managers * Kuma * Usagi Unit Relationships SoLaMi♡Smile and Dressing Pafé used to be fierce rivals, with the latter's main objective being to beat SoLaMi♡Smile. They frequently competed against each other, but have since become pretty good friends. Unit Dresses Laala Manaka * White Christmas Wreath Ribbon Coord '(Episode 25) * [[SoLaMi♡SMILE L Team Cyalume Coord|'SoLaMi♡SMILE L Team Cyalume Coord]] (Every episode a team Cyalume Change happens except Episode 37 and Episode 63) * Wish Ribbon Idol L Coord (Episode 26), (Episode 35), (Episode 38) * Paradise Coord w/ Paradise Tiara (Episode 37) * Baby Pink Clown Coord (Episode 63) * Fresh SoLaMi L Team Cyalume Coord (Episode 63) * Lucky! Surprise ☆ Birthday Coord (Episode 71) * Rainbow Blue Smile Coord (Episode 190) Mirei Minami * White Christmas Ornament Coord '(Episode 25) * [[SoLaMi♡SMILE M Team Cyalume Coord|'SoLaMi♡SMILE M Team Cyalume Coord]] (Every episode a team Cyalume Change happens except Episode 37 and Episode 63) * Wish Ribbon Idol L CoordWish Ribbon Idol L Coord(Episode 26) * Wish Ribbon Idol M Coord (Episode 35), (Episode 38) * Paradise Coord '''w/ '''Paradise Ribbon (Episode 37) * Banana Yellow Clown Coord (Episode 63) * Fresh SoLaMi M Team Cyalume Coord (Episode 63) * Smile! Surprise ☆ Party Coord (Episode 71) * Rainbow Orange Smile Coord (Episode 190) Sophie Hojo * White Christmas Colorful Ball Coord '(Episode 25) * [[SoLaMi♡SMILE S Team Cyalume Coord|'SoLaMi♡SMILE S Team Cyalume Coord]] (Every episode a team Cyalume Change happens except Episode 37 and Episode 63) * Wish Ribbon Idol L Coord (Episode 26) * Wish Ribbon Idol S Coord (Episode 35), (Episode 38) * Paradise Coord '''w/ '''Paradise Hat (Episode 37) * French Lime Clown Coord (Episode 63) * Fresh SoLaMi S Team Cyalume Coord (Episode 63) * Smile! Surprise ☆ Party Coord (Episode 71) * [[Rainbow Pink Smile Coord|'Rainbow Pink Smile Coord']] (Episode 190) Shion Todo * White Christmas Wreath Ribbon Coord '(Episode 25) * [[Baby Monster Cyalume Coord|'Baby Monster Cyalume Coord]] (Every episode a team Cyalume Change happens until Episode 26) * Nocturne Sky Idol S Coord (Episode 26), (Episode 35), (Episode 38) * [[Dressing Pafé S Team Cyalume Coord|'Dressing Pafé S Team Cyalume Coord']]' '(Every episode a team Cyalume Change happens from Episode 35 onwards except Episode 37 and Episode 63) * Paradise Coord '''w/ '''Paradise Feather (Episode 37) * Baby Pink Clown Coord (Episode 63) * Fresh Dressing Pafé S Team Cyalume Coord (Episode 63) * Heart Pounding! Surprise ☆ Party Coord (Episode 71) * Rainbow Purple Pafé Coord (Episode 190) Dorothy West * White Christmas Ornament Coord '(Episode 25) * [[Fortune Party D Cyalume Coord|'Fortune Party D Cyalume Coord]] (Every episode a team Cyalume Change happens until Episode 26) * Nocturne Sky Idol S Coord (Episode 26) * Nocturne Sky Idol D Coord (Episode 35), (Episode 38) * [[Dressing Pafé D Team Cyalume Coord|'Dressing Pafé D Team Cyalume Coord']] (Every episode a team Cyalume Change happens from Episode 35 onwards except Episode 37 and Episode 63) * Paradise Coord w/ Paradise Star D '(Episode 37) * 'Banana Yellow Clown Coord (Episode 63) * Fresh Dressing Pafé D Team Cyalume Coord (Episode 63) * Heart Pounding! Surprise ☆ Party Coord (Episode 71) * Rainbow Red Pafé Coord '(Episode 190) Leona West * 'White Christmas Colorful Ball Coord (Episode 25) * [[Fortune Party L Cyalume Coord|'Fortune Party L Cyalume Coord']] (Every episode a team Cyalume Change happens until Episode 26) * Nocturne Sky Idol S Coord (Episode 26) * Nocturne Sky Idol R Coord (Episode 35), (Episode 38) * [[Dressing Pafé R Team Cyalume Coord|'Dressing Pafé R Team Cyalume Coord']] (Every episode a team Cyalume Change happens from Episode 35 onwards except Episode 37 and Episode 63) * Paradise Coord '''w/ '''Paradise Star R (Episode 37) * French Lime Clown Coord (Episode 63) * Fresh Dressing Pafé R Team Cyalume Coord (Episode 63) * Heart Pounding! Surprise ☆ Party Coord (Episode 71) * Rainbow Green Pafé Coord '(Episode 190) Songs * [[Realize!|'Realize!]] * Love Friend Style ' * [[Make it!|'Make it!]] (w/ Faruru) * [[Lucky! Surprise☆Birthday|'Lucky! Surprise☆Birthday']] * [[Memorial|'Memorial']] Making Dramas * [[Everyone Play in PriPara Hills!|'Everyone Play in PriPara Hills!']] - (Episode 25), (Episode 26), (Episode 35), (Episode 38) * [[Exciting Present For You!|'Exciting Present For You!']] - (Episode 37) * [[We Are PriPara!|'We Are PriPara!']] - (Episode 37),French Lime Clown Coord(Episode 63) Making Theater * Exciting Birthday Party Gallery :Main article: SoLaMi♡Dressing/Image Gallery. Trivia * With six members, this is the largest unit so far in the Pretty Rhythm / PriPara universe, beating out PURETTY (five members) from Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future. *The members of SoLaMi♡Dressing have names that all fall in one of the notes of the Solfège scale, with the exception of Faruru. **''Do''rothy : (Do) **''Re''ona (Leona): (Re) **''Mi''rei : (Mi) **''So''phie : (So) **''La''ala : (La) **''Shi''on (Ti is often pronounced Shi in Japanese): (Ti) Category:Idol Unit Category:Anime Category:Idol Category:Images of Merchandise